


[Podfic] a holy war in the living room

by sallysparrow017



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Voyeurism, an overabundance of emotion, immortals fiddling with 90s technology, joe completely losing his chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of 'a holy war in the living room' by xJuniperxDuring a stint in Los Angeles in 1998, Joe makes an interesting discovery in the closet of their temporary residence.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] a holy war in the living room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a holy war in the living room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571491) by [xJuniperx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJuniperx/pseuds/xJuniperx). 



Author: xJuniperx  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: The Old Guard  
Pairing: Joe/Nicky

Length: 00:36:15  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](https://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/a%20holy%20war%20in%20the%20living%20room.mp3)

Song used is 'Like Real People Do’ by Hozier.

Thanks so much to [xJuniperx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xJuniperx/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!

Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Crawling out of the grave to shout my love for this fic and this fandom to the heavens.   
> Still working out how I want their voices to sound, but the feels hit me like a truck on this one and I knew it was where I had to start! Stay tuned for more from this fandom...


End file.
